XMen Stories
by Carol Darkholme
Summary: A strange mutant appears. The mutant is just living her life with her best friend Niikki when the XMen burst right into her life and take over.
1. Chap1 Carol

Carol was 3 years old when her mom dropped her off at the loony-bin. The people at the hospital taught her not to have emotions for if she couldn't control her emotions she couldn't control her abilities(powers). Carol had always had a friend named Niikki. When Carol turned 13 years old her friend Niikki came to the hospital with a cake to celebrate her birthday. They were in the middle of celebrating when BOOM! The entire wall crashed down when only smoke was in site.

As the smoke disappeared in to thin air a group of people came rushing in! It was the X-Men! All of a sudden a lady with long white hair grabbed Carol. As she grabbed Carol she whispered in her ear, your father is a bad man. Then she tossed her back to a red head that had breathtaking eyes. As the battle was going on the red head introduced herself. Hi! I'm Jean Grey and we're here to help you. Wow! Jean said as she ducked while ducking Carols head too.

Watch where you blast those things Scott! Jean screamed across the room to a man named Scott. Carol was so tired and worried that she passed out. Carol woke up in the infermery. Where...where am I? Carol asked as she awoke. You are in my mansion for gifted youngsters Xavier said calmly.

You were being attacked when me and the others came to save you. What? I didn't need you to save me I was just fine until you...(Carol was interrupted). Your friend Niikki is here to see you Xavier said as Niikki entered the room. "Sup Carol, are you done being kept here, cause I can change that." said Niiki


	2. Chap2 Information

I don't know what I'm doing yet Carol said thinking to herself ( Why am I so confused?). Alright, just let me know when your done Niikki started walking out of the room. Logan tried to stop Niikki from roaming around the institute but by now he had just given up. Why can I barely remember what happened? Said Carol. We gave you a lot of medicine so you wouldn't be in pain Xavier said. Well what if i wanted to be in pain, what if I wanted to stay there, why aren't you letting me control my life. Carol started to fall back asleep. (For some odd none normal reason.) This time Carol woke up and a women with white hair was next to her with a stack of folded cloths on her lap. Carol started to wake up and say, and who are you supposed to be exactly? My name is Oraro. The white hair women said. No...what is your real name?

I know this chapter is really short but I needed to make a exciting ending... The Author


	3. Chap3 Your Real Name

Excuse me? Oraro said like she was offended. Your real name is your mutant name that is if you are a mutant which I'm sure you are..Carol was interrupted. Yes I know...You can just call me Storm. Storm walked out of the room with her hand over her heart. Storm went up to Xavier and said, she just asked me what my real name was, and she said it just like her father had said to Pyro. Yes I know Xavier said as he took the stack of cloths out of Storms hand. Xavier went over to Carol and she was now standing next to the side of her bed. Her are a extra pair of cloths, some money for school supplies and new cloths, we provide you with food, and here is your room number. Xavier said and handed her a card with a number on it and he went away. Carol was alone in the room now. She wondered if she was even allowed to go very far from this place, but at least the people were friendly. Carol decided to find her room since there really wasn't much of anything else to do. Carol found a door with the numbers that were on the card on it. The numbers 1316. Carol opened the door hoping the room was nothing like the room she had in the hospital (Loony-Bin). Carol opened the door went in the doorway and looked around a little bit. Carol saw two beds, two dressers, two alarms clocks. Carol was sure she would have a roommate, and sure enough there was a girl with brown hair and two white strikes sitting in the window sill.


	4. Chapter 4 Meeting New People

Oh...hey you must be Carol? The girl said. Um...my name is Rogue. Carol just stood there.

Then Carol went over to the second bed that was still made, and put her stuff on the bed. Carol was taking a shower.

Then Niikki walked in. Carol! Niikki called out. I'm in the shower I'll be right out. Carol said. Just hurry. Niikki said.

Rogue walked out of the room when a bell started to ring. Carol walked in the room with a towel wrapped around her.

What...what is it? Carol asked. Just come on we have to leave this dump. Nikki said with an attitude.

Well I'm kinda busy in case you didn't notice. Get dressed, pack up, lets get out of here. Why? Carol asked walking

in the bathroom. Just trust me come on. Well...I don't know what to do, who to trust, who to kill? Carol said while

turning the shower back on. Uh...you known me how long now?

Well...what if I want to stay here?

Why would you want to stay here?

Well where else?

I've got nice place back home. Niikki said. Well... I just...I just want to stay here. We've been over this, this is not going to work, we can't live around other people, people not like us. Us? I mean you whatever same thing Niikki said. No..you said us? I meant you. I say stuff like this all the time, why are you spasming. I am spasming because You just said that your a mutant. "It was a slip of the tongue, I always refer to us as a unit you know that." said Niikki desperately. Right? Carol said in a humorous way.

I knew there was something different about you, you're a mutant admit it!

Yes I am I am a mutant Carol Nikki said...


	5. Chap5 Information Boost

"Well I have to go Niikki" I said. I went into the bathroom to change into the uniform with an x on it. As I closed the door Niikki bursted through it "Carol what are you doing?" Niikki said. "Well I was changing until you came in" I said. "What are you doing wearing that?"Niikki said. "How did you know I was changing into this?" I asked. "Do you not remember five minutes ago" Niikki said. "What are you like the professor in everyone's business?" I said. "I'm always in your business Carol and I always will be" Niikki said. "Whatever I'm outta here" I said as I zipped up the leather suit. "Get out of that" Niikki said.

"Make me" I said as I went out of the bathroom. "Okay" Niikki said like she was up to something. Then my suit started to dissinigrate. "What the heck! Cut it out Niikki!" I said. "No way: Niikki said. Then Logan walked in the doorway. "What the hell" Logan said. Niikki stopped so that Logan wouldn't have to be flashed. "Don't you have a training session with me?" Logan said. "No she doesn't" Niikki said. "Even so what are you doing in her room" Niikki said. "The professor sent me to make sure she knew where she was supposed to be going" Logan said.

"I'm coming, come on lets go" I said to Logan. "No you're not" Niikki said and crabbed my arm. "She is if she wants to" Logan said and grabbed Niikki's arm. "Don't touch me" Niikki said and started to concentrate on something. Logan's claws retracted and started to bend back into his hand. Logan started to scream out in pain and fell to the floor. "Stop it Niikki" I screamed. "Fine" Niikki said. A group of people ran into my room. "Is everything okay?" Storm asked. "Everything's fine Logan's just being a baby….I mean wolverine" Niikki said.

I headed out the door and Logan followed me. Niikki grabbed my arm. "Stop it okay I want to do this and you don't control me" Carol said starting to get furious. "Your mother left me to watch you and I'm not letting you do this" Niikki said. "What how do you know my mother?" I said. "Nothing just go do whatever your going to do" Niikki said. I just stood there starring at Niikki a person as to which I thought was my friend but may be something more. "Come on your making me late" Logan said and grabbed my arm. Logan headed down the hallway and I followed him.


	6. Chap6 Danger Room Session

I and Logan headed down a lot of hallways. As we walked we past many mutants. I couldn't believe that everyone here had some sort of ability. Fortunately for them theirs wasn't inherited from their parents. We came up to these mental doors with an X on it. There was a group of teens standing in front of the door. Logan went up to a code lock and punched in some numbers to make the doors open. Logan walked in and the students followed him so I followed them.

"Okay the rules are…blah blah blah……make sure to stay away…blah blah blah……oh and never ever….blah blah blah…" Logan mumbled. I wasn't even listening but I was looking around to notice that all this room is a ball of emptiness. "Okay you guys are going to team up, Cyclops you and Carol will team up" Logan said and pointed to me. "Great I get stuck with the guy that nearly beheaded me" I thought. I went over to Cyclops and stood next to him.

Then the room started to generate in items. "Wow" I said. "Pretty cool huh this is the danger room" Cyclops said. "Did I ask you?" I said. Cyclops just stopped talking. Then I could feel the presence of mental it was a strong mental and something was attacking us. I started to concentrate on the mental and I tried to lift it in the air. All of a sudden Logan was hovering in the air he looked like he was in a lot of pain. Everyone was starring at Logan except for Cyclops.

Cyclops was staring at me and noticed that I was the one making Logan float in the air. Cyclops pushed me to the ground and Logan dropped. "What the hell was that" Logan asked and everyone pointed to me. Logan charged me pulled me off of the ground and pinned me by the neck against the wall. "Listen bub don't ever do that again if you do I will…" Logan said and was interrupted. "Or you'll what?" I said. I pushed him down by using the mental in his body. Then I walked out of the danger room.

I ran up to my room door. I leaned up against my room door and slowly fell to the floor in cradle form. I put my head in my knees and started to cry. A girl with long white hair got down next to me. "Are you okay? I'm Storm can I help you?" Storm said. "No" I said. "You know we all make mistakes and we all get second chances" Storm said. "Here get up" Storm said. I got up with her helping me up. Storm opened my room door. "Get some rest and always remember that there are other options other than the X-Men" Storm said and walked back from where she came from. I walked into my room and pounced on my bed. As Storm walked down the hallway her brown eyes flinched a bright yellow and went back to brown.


End file.
